When Alone in the Mindscape
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: Mysteriously, Mabel somehow finds herself lost in the mindscape and is desperate to find a way out. She then runs into Bill Cipher, where he begins to talk to her, figuring out why she is here and how to get her back home. But the longer they converse, for the first time alone, Mabel can feel him play with her emotions, where it becomes harder and harder to tell truth from lies.


"Hello? Is anyone here? _Hey_!"

Wandering through a colorless landscape, Mabel desperately tried to find her way out of an endless forest. She didn't remember how she got here, but she had been in these woods for what seemed like days now. Everything around her looked like the tall trees that surrounded the Mystery Shack, where her and her brother, Dipper would go in all the time in search for mysteries.

But besides the obvious lack of color, something felt unnatural to the world around her. Everything was twisted, isolated and far out of reach. There was not a single smell...no taste to the air and not even a sense of touch to the earth under her bare feet. She could see perfectly, but that was all she could do. Watch and take in the separated, cold, condemning prison. And she wanted out, and even with all of her optimism, it was slowly starting to fade.

"If anyone can hear me, please say something!" Mabel cried out again, climbing on top of a rock as she fought to keep her voice steady. "Grunkle Stan! Dipper! _Anyone_!?"

Silence, just pure silence was all that responded to her cries. Mabel stared blankly at the foggy horizon, her heart longing to hear someone else's voice.

"...Someone... Please..."

Carefully, she sat down on top of the rock, looking down at the gray ground below her. She kept telling herself everything was going to be all right, that she would find her way back to her brother and great uncle. But at this rate, with walking in endless circles...

 _"Aw, is Shooting Star's light finally fading?"_

Startled by the unexpected, not quite human voice, Mabel yelped and fell backwards, landing on her back with her eyes wide. She looked back up to where she was sitting, seeing a glowing yellow dorito appear before her.

"Who knew just a little isolation would damper you're spirit this much!" Bill Cipher exclaimed with a hint of amusement. "I mean, _come on_! Are you really that desperate for attention?"

"Bill!"

Quickly Mabel got back on her feet, glaring at the dream demon.

"Why did you come here? Are you here to take over my body too like you did with my bro? _Huh_?!"

She put up her fists, ready for some kind of fight, or to at least make up for the fact he had scared her. Bill laughed at her attempt to look intimidating, taking out his cane and twirling it.

"Actually, dear Shooting Star, _you_ came to me," he replied. "I was just minding my own business here in the mindscape when suddenly I hear you calling out for human contact. And while I'm not exactly human..."

He floated down toward her level, Mabel flinching when he came too close for comfort.

"I thought I come by and cheer you up! After all, it isn't often I get unexpected visitors."

Mabel blinked.

"Wait...I'm in the mindscape?"

"Sure are!"

Again, Bill moved closer to her, staring intensely at her like he was examining a mannequin in a clothing store. Mabel flinched again, but she stood her ground, trying to calm herself down.

Okay, so even though Bill Cipher was the second to last guy she ever wanted the see again (the first one being Gideon Gleeful, the little creep) at least she had a way to get back home. Though conversing with a demon was dangerous, as what happened to her brother the other day was proof of that, Bill may be her only way to get back home.

" _So_ ," Mabel finally said, "I'm in the mindscape... How exactly did I get here? Did you bring me here?"

"Were you listening to anything I was saying?"

Bill rolled his single eye, letting out a small sigh.

"I'm not sure how you did it, but you found your own way into the mindscape on a conscious level. I had nothing to do with it...or at least I don't _think_ I did."

"You think?"

Mabel gave him a confused look, crossing her arms over her purple pajamas while raising an eyebrow. Does _anything_ this guy say ever make any sense?

"Yep!" Bill explained nonchalantly. "Sometimes even _I_ have to give my mind a break after watching you sheep all the time. Lately, I've been thinking of you a lot, so that might have triggered my subconscious to let you into the mindscape a bit easier. It's most likely what happened, but either way, I'm surprised you came!"

"Wait..." Mabel paused for a short second. "...You've been thinking about me?"

She did not know whether she should feel flattered or creeped out by that. Bill ignored the werided out look she was giving him.

"Well out of all my years of watching over you humans, only three of you have ever impressed me. _Ever_. And while your brother and this other guy who is irrelevant have impressed me by being smarter than the average sheeple... You are even different beyond that."

"And...how am I different?" Mabel asked.

There was a curious tone to the edge of her voice, her heartbeat growing slightly faster. She _really_ didn't want to admit it, but the fact that she stood out to a supernatural being, who was male, made her feel happy inside.

It was like in those paranormal romances that she, Grenda, and Candy would read, where a hot supernatural guy would find that one human girl who would stand out above the rest. Only this wasn't an attractive, mysterious vampire like in her favorite book, Whine Light, or a rebel, brooding angel like in Fallen Dignity. This was a floating, illuminati triangle that had possessed her brother, who tried to destroy her grunkle's mind.

Yet...she could not help but hope...

"... _Interesting_ thoughts you are thinking there, girlie..."

Mabel felt her face grow hot as Bill let out a high pitch laugh.

"This is why I like you, Shooting Star!" he said. "No matter how out of place the circumstance is, your heart ever continues to be a romantic! You're so chaotic, from your bright sweaters to your overly cheerful look on life! It's adorable."

Without really paying attention to his movements, Bill had levitated to where he was directly behind Mabel, his whole being glowing brighter and brighter. Before she had time to react, Mabel felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into a close embrace.

"Even a cold hearted demon like myself can't resist someone as lovingly chaotic and selfish as you," Bill's voice whispered in her ear. "Dooming your brother and saving him at the same time. What an inconsistent trail of stardust you leave behind, Shooting Star!"

"G-get away from me!"

Pushing him back (or at least she _thought_ it was him, as the body she pushed away was a lot larger and heavier) Mabel was able to get out of his grasp. She gave herself a good distance between him and her before turning back to face him. Her eyes grew wide.

Instead of being his usual triangular self, Bill had manipulated his image to appear as a fifteen year old boy in a golden suit, black dress pants, gloves, and top hat. His skin was tanned perfectly, his one seen eye a perfect shade of blue, the other eye being covered by slick blonde hair with the hairstyle of an anime character. He looked like a hunk, one that Mabel could easily fall for if she saw him on the street as an ordinary guy. But she knew that this was Bill the demon, and while her head told her not to be fooled by the illusion, she couldn't stop staring at him.

Bill grinned.

"I see that you like my new appearance," he commented, his voice not echoing like usual. "It makes messing with you even more fun, now that I can get more of a reaction from you..."

He took a step towards her, where Mabel leaned far back against a tree, fearing the worst. She wanted to run but her legs refused to move, her heart pounding harder and faster the closer Bill got. She didn't know what she was expecting to happen, but it surprised her when he only took a strain of her dark hair and pulled it behind her ear.

"Come, I'll show you out of the mindscape. Without my help, you could be stuck here forever."

He moved passed her.

"Not that I wouldn't mind."

Mabel blinked a couple of times. She turned to face Bill, only realizing that he was already moving without her.

"...H-hey, _wait_!"

She chased after him, soon walking beside him. Just with an enough distance between them, feeling a blush coming on every time she looked at him. There was a long silence between them, Bill walking with a cheerful look on his face while Mabel felt extremely uncomfortable, wishing she had on one of her sweaters on to hide in. It did not take long for the silence get to her, and desperately, Mabel tried to start a conversation.

"So...why are you letting me go? Aren't we enemies or something? I mean...I did ruin your plans during my opera..."

"True, you did," Bill replied bluntly. "And I would be lying if I said I wasn't sore about that..."

He smiled down on her.

"But you are too cute to stay mad at! Plus this moment alone makes me forgive you for getting in my way."

Mabel felt her heart skip a beat by the look he was giving her.

"And that is part of the reason why I'm helping you now," Bill continued without hesitation. "Unlike Pine Tree, I can afford to have more fun with you. You are unique, Shooting Star, and no other human will ever be like you. I want to make sure I get good use out of you while I still can."

"Wait...'use?!'"

Mabel stopped where she was, her brown eyes growing wide. She made eye contact with Bill, hoping he would clarify what he meant. There was a short pause, where slowly, Bill's lips twist into a smile.

"Relax, girlie. I'm not gonna hurt you like that. I'm a manipulator of the mind and nothing more."

He walked up to her, his bright eyes never leaving her dark ones.

"I told you that I find you amusing, so what would I gain if I hurt ya like that? ...Unless you _want_ to be hurt like that."

Mabel gasped.

" _No_! No, no, _no_!"

Bill laughed, having her face grow redder and redder the more she tried to defend herself.

"You really need to back off on this whole romance thing. You're what, twelve? Don't you think you're a bit young to be going after this sort of thing?"

He turned his back on her once again, Mabel clutching her fist and feeling hot with embarrassment.

"If you think I'm too young then why do you keep hitting on me?!" she demanded.

" _Am_ I hitting on you? You don't have a slap mark on your face, do you?"

"You _know_ what I mean, Bill!"

"Do I? Come on, Shooting Star, you need to be more _pacific_ with me."

"...That was just a bad pun. A _really_ bad pun."

"Couldn't resist. And at least that Northwest girl isn't here. Then I would really be at it!"

" _Great_... Though, now that I think about it, that would actually be pretty funny."

"I know!"

In what eventually turned into playful banter, Mabel and Bill continued to argue with each other, him teasing her while she 'fought' back. In a way, Mabel seemed to forget that this was the demon she had fought twice now, and instead she was talking with this really hot guy who may be interested in her. Her guard, slowly but surely, was being brought down, and she didn't realize it was until they came out of the forest and stood in front of the mindscape's version of the Mystery Shack.

Mabel suddenly became very quiet, having reality sink back in as she and Bill walked up to the front door.

"Here you are, Shooting Star!" Bill exclaimed. "Through this door, you will be taken back to your subconscious, falling back into a blissful, dreamless sleep."

He turned his gaze towards her.

"And do feel free to visit me again, if it does turn out you came here by yourself! I could get use to having chats like this with you."

"Uh...well..." Mabel avoided eye contact. "I don't know..."

 _Why_ did he have to be so good looking? Getting passed his twisted sense of humor, he was actually very likable and easy to be around, making his appearance look twice as good. She felt so confused, her mind screaming that Bill was most likely charming her, trying to get at her like he did with Dipper. But what her heart was saying...

"Hey. Look at me, Shooting Star."

Gently taking a hold of her chin, Bill made her face him. There was a sweet smile and kind expression to his face, however his eyes were voided of any emotion.

"Do what your heart wants," he whispered softly. "If there is anything I know about humans, is that every single time they listen to their head and logic, they end up miserable. Look at your brother. Do you want to end up like him? All alone and scared to get out of your comfort zone?"

He waited a moment for Mabel to reply, and when she did not say anything, he continued on.

"I'm not telling you to come back, but I'm not telling you to stay away either. All I'm saying...is this may be your best chance at the big 'Summer Romance' you want so badly. I may be your brother's enemy...but I don't have to be yours."

Giving her quick kiss on the cheek, Bill let her go and walked away.

"See ya, Shooting Star."

With a snap of his fingers, a blue flame engulfed him with a flash of bright white light. It blinded Mabel for a moment, and when she reopened her eyes, Bill was gone.

Leaving her all alone.

She placed her hand on the cheek that he kissed, the moment replaying over and over again in her mind. His words were so sweet and romantic, making her heart skip a beat.

But was that sincerity she heard in his voice...or was it deceit?


End file.
